Broken Cycle
by kyaifire
Summary: Korra is now gone and the avatar cycle is broken. Kyai (14) and Hazuk(17) are step-siblings who are struggling to survive. They are constantly being tracked down. They are planning a revolution against the Firelord and Loyalists to Ozai. (This is a story about all my OC's from each nation). ( contains many different genres as this story progresses.) (i do not own the show only OCs)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The world has fallen out of balance since Avatar Korra died. The avatar cycle has been broken. Some say the next avatar was born with a mental disability and died in the avatar state. Some think that he was never been born. People were so dependent on the avatar in the in the past that they can't figure things out for themselves. This led to many political issues throughout the world and disputes between each of the four nations. The United Republic is the one place where people from all nations interact peacefully (for the most part), but is breaking apart at the seams. The world is devastated after the loss of Korra.

Loyalists to the former Firelord Ozai are still at work trying to take over other nations. They are gaining more and more power and support. The new firelord is ruthless and power hungry. The Fire Nation adores him, but the people who actually know him see him differently.

**A/N: Sorry for the sucky summary! Here is the real summary.: Avatar Korra is gone, the avatar after her has ceased to exist, and the cycle is broken. Kyai and Hazuk are step-siblings who ran away from home after many years of suffering under the rule of the Firelord. They are plotting against him by recruiting benders from each nation to revolt against him.**

**The ratings and genres may change as the story goes on.**


	2. Chapter 1: Fugitives

"Kyai!...KYAI!" yelled Hazuk. Kyai turned around only to see that her step brother hanging off the back of Xiulan, their tiger wox. She quickly pulled him up onto the saddle and dodged the metal whip of the metal bending cop gaining up on them. "C'mon Xiulan! a little faster buddy!." Kyai quickly steered him to a hault and cut a corner. Hazuk threw a couple of smoke bombs behind them so they could escape.

Back at the hideout, located on the canopies of the forest outside Republic City, Hazuk and Kyai split the food they took from the market place. They just ate and ate. They were starving because they haven't eaten in a couple days.

"Here you need this more than I do." said Kyai giving half of her portion to Xiulan. Hazuk did the same.

They fled the Fire Nation just 3 years ago and have been trying to survive ever since. They look out for each other.

"Should I go hunt?" asked Hazuk preparing his weapon. He gelled his hair back so he could get a clear shot."Yeah. I'm just going to practice my fire bending." she said as she walked away. She remembered the last time she and Hazuk practiced their skills and having partially singing his hair. It took a while to grow back. She laughed at the memory. Hazuk realized why she walked away laughing and just shook his head.

**-A few hours later-**

Hazuk saw a a bird-like creature gracing the sky. He shot his crossbow and caught it.

"Hey Kyai! You have to see this!" yelled Hazuk disturbing Kyai. She let out a groan as she was in the middle of shooting fire at targets she carved into the trees. "What is it?" she yelled back. "It's a messenger hawk." He said as he pulled out a wanted poster and a note from its capsule.

They stared at the picture on the poster with panicked expressions. _" Wanted Fugitives." _it read.


	3. Chapter 2: Scarred

"This is from dad to the chief of police." said Hazuk with a hint of panic in his voice. "Mako?" questioned Kyai. "Why would he send it to him. Wouldn't he hire some assassin after us. Or...Vi ?" she shuddered at the thought of her psychopathic step-sister and continued to look down at the parchment in front of her. "Nah...Vi would probably screw it up. Besides, we're too smart for her." Hazuk said not fearing his older sister, that much. "What do you mean 'we'?" Kyai joked. Hazuk resented that. "But, seriously what are we going to do? I'm sure there are more of these being sent out all over the world." She noted. All was quiet. "We'll figure something out. It's been over a year since they last tracked us down." Hazuk reassured.

Kyai was about to burn the poster when she noticed her description.

_Kyai: _

_Age 14 _

_Bending: White Fire_

_Scar on back of neck_

There was more but she didn't continue. She rubbed her neck remembering who gave her that scar. The scar that covers the back of her neck and goes down the left side of her back. In fact she remembered her childhood. The abuse, neglect, and the man who had no restrain and showed no mercy. She remembered the day perfectly well. The day she became not only physically, but mentally scarred.

**A/N: Just so you know none of these characters are based on anyone that I know in real life. This is just a story. **


	4. Chapter 3: Thoughts

Kyai woke up and cooked up what was left over from dinner the previous night. Hazuk wasn't in his part of the hideout, so she assumed he went to the market place to get his breakfast and was on his way to school already. She fed Xiulan and got ready for the day. She pulled on her black shirt and tan pants. She pulled up her red and golden collar and slipped on her black ankle boots. She took care of her hygiene and then brushed her hair, making sure her scar was covered. She led Xiulan into a clearing surrounded by bushes. There was a stream where he could drink from and she laid out food for him. It was the perfect place to hide him in case anyone wandered into their settlement. "Bye buddy." she said as she petted him. She went on her way.

**~At school ~**

"Hazuk!" A familiar voice called and snapped him out of his thoughts. "Whats up?" asked Kiu, the girl who always stalks Hazuk.

Kiu was about to say something, but Hazuk saw Kyai at the school entrance and he ran away. "HIDE ME!" yelled Hazuk diving under a table. Kiu looked around and asked Kyai where he went. "He's under there." answered Kyai pointing to his feet that were sticking out under the table. "Thanks!" Kiu said smiling sweetly. "AH WHY!" screamed Hazuk. Kyai laughed and walked away to her first class. Hazuk managed to escape from Kiu and avoid her for the rest of the day.

**~Later that day~**

"Hey Hazuk!" called his teacher. Hazuk had been thinking about the wanted poster and wasn't paying attention to the lesson. "Care to explain?" asked the teacher causing the whole class to stare at Hazuk. "Um, no, S-IR!" his voice cracked making everyone laugh and he blushed deep red. "See me after class." the teacher commanded. Hazuk face palmed.

Kyai didn't find Hazuk near the entrance of the school, where they normally meet after school, so she walked by his class room. She peeked in and saw he was getting yet another lecture from his teacher. While she waited outside the room she couldn't stop thinking about the wanted poster either. All day she was thinking up a plan. Some way to stop her step-father. She must have been pretty deep in thought because she didn't notice there was someone else in the hallway.

"Hey! What are you thinking about?" said some jock named Ran waving his hand in front of her face. "Nothing just day dreaming." answered Kyai a little annoyed. "Ok then...So Hazuk's getting another lecture." said Ran. "Yup. Nothing out of the ordinary." she answered bluntly but tried not to be rude. "Seriously. What were you thinking about? You're constantly staring out to space." Ran pointed out. "Why do you care?" Kyai asked angrily. "Sorry that was rude, but seriously it's nothing." she said. "Ok then. Let me know if something's bothering you." He said.

Hazuk walked out of the classroom. "See you later!" said Ran said and walked away. "Ok that was weird. Anyway... what was the lecture about." Kyai asked knowing the answer. "Oh the usual. Just that if I don't pay attention I won't do well in school and fail at life. I'm at the top of the class I don't see how it matters that I don't pay attention to material I already know." Hazuk answered. "Were you thinking about the poster?" asked Kyai. "Yeah! I mean just look at my description!" he said handing her the paper.

_Hazuk:_

_Age: 17_

_Bending: None_

_Intelligent, but not a threat._

"I am skilled at 40 types of weaponry plus the use of explosives! Not a threat my_... "Anyway... I came up with a plan." said Kyai. "What kind of plan?" Hazuk asked curiously.


	5. Chapter 4: The Plan

**A/N: In response to your reviews- I will try to make the chapters have more context I am sorry they were short I will try to add more detail without going overboard. In another review someone pointed out that Xiulan is too big of an animal that 2 starving teens, who can barely feed themselves, should keep and would most likely be hunted if spotted: I would just like to point out that their tiger wox (tiger+ wolf+fox) can go a while without a lot of food and he eats fruit, roots, grasses, and anything that isn't meat as he was trained to do. Xiulan has been their lifelong companion and they escaped the fire nation on him. I should've elaborated on that more. I know this sounds weird, but I was planning on having a character explain that somehow in a later chapter. I am sorry. Thank you for your reviews! This is a learning experience for me because this is my first story I'm sorry. **

"Kyai, can you just tell me your plan now? No one is around." yelled Hazuk. "Shut up!" she whispered as she looked around to make sure. "Ok, I was thinking that we can start some kind of revolution against our so called 'father'." "And how would we do that? No one would join if we don't give them a reason to. And if we do tell that we are the kids of the most hated man in the world, they'll call the cops or something. They imprison anyone associated with the royal family and most likely dad will kill us." said Hazuk being paranoid. "Ok. That could happen if we take the wrong approach, but we only have to tell them who we are right away. We can tell them how he is abuses his power and is trying to take over the other nations little by little. They all know that and it will be they're reason to fight against him." answered Kyai. Hazuk thought for a moment. "Yes! and then he would be out of power! I like how you think Kyai!"

He practically shouted this part and people in the town square were looking at them. They laughed nervously and walked away.

"Who are we going to ask? No one will listen to us we're just kids." whispered Hazuk . "We can find skilled benders and fighters and pick and chose from them. I already have an idea for our first recruit. Nichio." answered Kyai. "That earth bender girl who protests almost everything?" questioned Hazuk. "Yeah. She's skilled. I've seen her practicing her earth bending at school during P.E. when the teachers have them practice. She's also persuasive when it comes to protesting. She can be really useful." said Kyai.

They both thought of ideas to recruit her as they hustled their next meal in the market place. They made sure to grab extra fruit for Xiulan. They heard the clanking of metal and looked around. Hazuk grabbed Kyai by the arm and they both ran from the metal bending cops. They ran into an alley and hid behind the dumpsters. The cops tried to sense them by listening for vibrations in the ground. Kyai and Hazuk were staying as still as possible and were sitting on wooden crates. Hazuk let out a sigh of relief as the cops left to search somewhere else. They snuck out of the alley only to have a cop jump in front of them from the rooftops.

"Isn't it a little late for you to be out on a school night?" he said as he raised his shark brow.


	6. Chapter 5: The Invitation

Kyai and Hazuk were taken to the police station and led into Cheif Mako's office. They were fidgeting nervously thought about how they would get out of this.

"You guys have been taking food for years! I have to admit you two are difficult to catch. What, your parents don't feed you enough?" Mako asked. "We're... orphans." said Hazuk. It wasn't a total lie. Hazuk's mom died when he was young and Kyai's mother, his step-mother, died unexpectedly. "Look. I know how you feel because I've been in your place before. Im going to go easy on you since you're just kids and I know how hard it is." He replied. "What do we have to do?" questioned Kyai sitting up. "I'll start you off by giving you community service. You can come here every day after school and do what we tell you to do." He said. They nodded. "This way you can pay back for what you stole and we can keep an eye on you." He said as they got up and left the room.

Once outside, they began walking to the woods. "Do you guys need a ride? Where are you staying?" Mako asked opening up the door to his police car. "Oh. no thanks. We...um... are staying with a couple of friends." Hazuk answered back hesitantly. They ran away just as Mako was about to ask them about it. He stared at them as they were getting more distant. They looked familiar to him, but where had he seen them before?

**~ The next morning ~**

Hazuk got up and stretched. He tugged onto the rope to make sure the zip line was secure. Last time he didn't check it didn't end well. He saw that Kyai was already up making breakfast.

They both got ready for school and went on their way. They talked about going to the police station straight after school. Both of them were pretty pissed that they got caught and now had to make up for it.

**~Later that day~**

Kyai went to her class thinking about the plan. The next thing she knew she was collapsed on the floor. "Hey! Watch it!" said a water tribe boy getting up. "Hey, you pushed me! Ow." she rubbed her head that had hit the lockers. "Oh I'm so sorry!" he said realizing what he did and how rude he sounded. He helped her up. His blue eyes looked straight into her gold ones. "It's alright. Sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." she said looking down.

At that moment, the bell rang and Kyai picked up her books and quickly walked away. She noticed he was in the same class with her. The teacher pointed out that he was a new student and had him stand up and introduce himself.

"Um... I'm Akio and I'm a water bender. I'm also from the Northern Water Tribe. " Akio said. He was told to sit down in an empty desk behind Kyai.

At the end of class Akio stopped Kyai in the halls. "Hey, I never got your name." he said smiling. "I'm Kyai. So, what brings you to Republic City?" she said. "There's some problems in the North that need to be solved and my dad decided to send my sister and me here. He thought it would be best for us while he's trying to resolve these issues." he answered while looking into her golden eyes. "Why are staring at me?" she asked a little nervously. "Sorry. It's just that I've never seen anyone with your eye color before. It's like liquid gold. Are you fire nation?" he said as he looked down. "Yeah of some descent. What, you've never seen fire nation people before?" she questioned. "Not really. The North is pretty isolated from the other nations." He replied. He thought about how his father doesn't trust fire nation people because of the void they left in his family.

Kyai wanted to learn more about this but she saw his expression change so she decided to change the subject. They talked about the classes they were taking and realized they have the same schedule. Kyai invited Akio to sit with her and Hazuk at lunch and extended the invitation to his sister.

Hazuk walked into the cafeteria and saw Kyai motioning for him to come over. He noticed she was talking to a boy he's never seen in school before. "Hey, who's this? Are you new here?" asked Hazuk looking at Akio. "Yeah. I'm new. My name's Akio." He replied. "I'm Kyai's step-brother, Hazuk." he introduced himself. They went through the lunch line getting to know each other and then walked to the table Akio's sister was sitting at.

"This is my sister Oci." said Akio before sitting down next to her. "Hi." she said trying to be polite, but didn't look up. "Hey, Oci. You're in my history class right? Nice to meet you." said Hazuk. "Oh yeah... you're the guy who doesn't pay attention." commented Oci. "Um... well hehehehe..." Hazuk said nervously and shoved food in his mouth. Oci blushed at this. They all talked for a while getting to know each other.

"Hey guys!" said Ran pulling up a chair next to Kyai. "Hi... You're that jock I bumped into the other day right?" said Kyai. "Yeah. So listen a group of us are going to a party tomorrow night to hang out. You in, Kyai? Oh. And your friends can come too, I guess." he said anxiously. Hazuk looked at Ran suspiciously. "Um... Ran, I don't know...I don't really like being in big crowds." said Kyai."Oh, c'mon! it's only a few people." Ran replied. "I'll go if you guys are in." said Akio. "*sigh* Ok I'll go, but only for a a little while." said Kyai. "GREAT!" said Ran getting up before Oci and Hazuk could say something. "He seemed pretty anxious for you to come, Kyai I don't think you should go." said Oci "Well... he did invite you guys to come too and there will be other people too." said Kyai. "We'll just be careful." said Akio.

They talked for a while about the party. Oci decided not to go because she needed to study, so Hazuk offered to help her. They all talked and got to know each other better and then went to their next classes.

At the end of the day, Akio and Oci entered their car to drive home. "Akio, you sure about going to this party?" "Why are you being so protective?" asked Akio. "I just... don't want to see you hurt. I'm trying to protect you because... I don't want to lose another sibling." she answered sternly. "Oci...It wasn't your fault Anya was taken. When are you going to understand that?" asked Akio. "You're right it wasn't my fault. It was the fire nation's," she said clenching her jaw and looking out the window at Kyai and Hazuk who were leaving the school.


	7. Chapter 6: In Memory of Korra

"So what do you want us to do?" asked Hazuk as he and Kyai walked into the station to do their community service. "Well... to start off. You can wash these cop cars." said Mako pointing to a row of about 20 cars. "This is going to take forever." said Kyai picking up a rag and some soap and walked towards the cars. "While you do that there's just a few things I need to take care of. I'll be back later." said Mako walking out and his expression dropping.

Just as he was on his way out his brother walked in. "Hey, bro!" called Bolin. "Oh good your here. Just watch these two and make sure they don't try to get out of it." Mako said as he picked up Bolin's fire ferret, who jumped had onto Mako. "Mako, you alright? It's been years since... you know... and you act like it just happened. We all miss her, but..." replied Bolin. "Bolin, please." said Mako as he pushed him aside and walked out.

Bolin saw that Hazuk and Kyai were dreading their work, so he entertained them with his stories of pro-bending, being a mover star, and his life on the streets. When they finally finished they walked into Mako's office to mark a chart that indicated how much work they did and the time they finished. Kyai noticed a picture frame face down on Mako's desk and picked it up.

"He's really hurting." Bolin muttered to himself as he saw the picture of Mako and Korra just before the incident. "What happened?" asked Kyai looking at an old news paper headline saying _"Avatar Korra Passes Away." _Hazuk sat up to listen as Bolin explained. "Mako, Korra, and I were in a meeting when the building just exploded causing everyone to panic. We all helped the people escape except for one. Korra went back in the burning building breathing in the toxic fumes from the bombing. When she was about to rescue the last person..."

**~At Avatar Korra Memorial Island~**

Mako took a ferry ride to Avatar Korra Memorial Island just outside of the city.*Mako's flahback* _"Good morning honey," Mako said as he hugged and kissed Korra from behind." "Morning!" Korra smiled as she kissed him back. "2 more months!" said Mako excitedly. "2 more months!" said Korra smiling and looking down at her womb. _

_ Just then the phone rang. "Korra, we have to go to a meeting. Do you want to skip it to rest?" asked Mako as he hung up the phone. "I'll go." said Korra. They both got ready and drove to the meeting. During the meeting a few bombs dropped on the building and they had to help everyone evacuate._

_ "There's someone else in there!" Korra said as she ran in before Mako could say anything. Mako ran in after her and all he saw was a blue flash of fire and Korra going into the avatar state.*End of flashback* _Mako felt the tears forming in his eyes and spilling out as he relived the painful memory.

**~ At the Station~**

**(A/N: Bolin is telling Kyai and Hazuk what happened at the same time Mako is having his flashback.) **"The person Korra tried to save was the person who through the bomb and attempted to kill her. Or at least, that's what Mako thinks." said Bolin. "So, she died in the avatar state?" asked Hazuk. "Mako won't tell me, or anyone, the details." Bolin replied.

**~At Avatar Korra Memorial Island~**

Mako slowly walked towards Korra's memorial statue. "Happy wedding anniversary, Korra." he whispered with a soft smile knowing she might hear it. He kneeled down and laid down the fire lilies he was holding. He read the words _"In Loving Memory of Avatar Korra"._ He kissed the tomb stone and said "I will always love you."

**A/N: I strongly dislike Mako, hate him really, but he seems to be growing up in book 3. I decided to write this for the Makorra shippers. I have to admit I teared up while writing this.**


	8. Chapter 7: Cult Party

**A/N: This chapter isn't to graphic but there is mentioned drunkness.**

Akio was walking by when he noticed Kyai and Hazuk coming out of the police station. He walked over to them just as they were talking about Bolin had just told them. "Hey. Why were you just in the station?" Akio asked them curiously. "Oh we were just claiming something." Hazuk responded not very convincing. Kyai elbowed him in the shoulder. "So, you're coming to Ran's party tonight right?" asked Akio turning to Kyai. "I wasn't sure if I could go so I don't know when or where it is." replied Kyai. "We can go together. It's in half an hour. Are you coming Hazuk?" said Akio. "Nah... Oci asked me to help her study." Hazuk replied with a sort of love sick expression when he said Oci. Kyai and Akio just looked at him.

All three of them walked to Akio's and Oci's house before the party. Akio went upstairs to get ready to go and told his sister they were there. Hazuk and Kyai just looked around the huge house full of water tribe decor. There were animal pelts hanging on walls and were many rugs. They looked outside the window to the backyard and there were beautiful gardens full of rare flowers and a pond for them to practice water bending. Oci came down with all of her books and welcomed them politely.

"Ok ready!" said Akio heading down the stairs. Kyai and Akio went on their way to the party leaving Oci and Hazuk behind.

Oci and Hazuk did their homework together and quizzed each other. Oci noticed Hazuk was a little nervous before, but now he seemed confident in teaching her. They made jokes and teased each other. There was a brief moment where Hazuk looked into Oci's deep blue eyes and this caused her to blush and look away. He saw that they were a little bit red as if she was crying earlier. Besides that he saw they were so full of life and wonder, but that contradicted the way she has been acting, all her emotions bottled up inside. He noticed she doesn't seem to care about anything, but he can tell there's some emotional conflict.

"Why do you keep staring at me?" said Oci getting a little nervous. Hazuk quickly snapped out of his trance. He laughed nervously and continued quizzing her. They just acted like nothing happened.

**~At Party~**

After Kyai and Hazuk arrived to Ran's house they were introduced to a group of people who all wore the same clothes including Ran. There were only a few people who stood out, including the earth bender girl, Nichio that Kyai and Hazuk were considering recruiting. Each and every one of them came up to hug them. Kyai and Akio looked confused as they all simultaneously welcomed them. "I think it's a cult." Kyai whispered to Akio. Akio noticed that a few of them walked around wobbling, probably drunk. They decided to stay away from the people doing drugs and hung out with Nichio.

They all talked contently and the party seemed to be a hit. That is until someone grabbed Kyai around the waist and slammed her against a wall. Ran's face was inches from hers. His eyes were dilated.

"Hey! What the hell!" yelled Kyai pushing Ran away. Someone tried the same thing on Nichio and she earth bended him in the ribs. "We should go." said Akio to Kyai and Nichio. Ran grabbed Kyai again and tugged on her clothes and she fire bent at him without even thinking. The white flames singed the carpeted floor. Kyai sprinted out of the house. Ran chased after her. Akio water bent the water out of thin air and froze the floor causing Ran to slip. A few guys punched Akio a few times, but Akio fought them back. He looked back and saw that Ran was gone and the door was left open. He heard a car drive off and saw it speeding through the street.

Kyai was running and trying to get away. She ran across the street and she was distracted, thinking about what had just happened "KYAI! WATCH OUT!" Kyai heard Akio yell just before she heard the screeching of tires and blacked out.


	9. Chapter 8: Moments

Nichio saw what happened and quickly ran to check out the scene. She looked at Ran who was perfectly fine except for a few scratches and then looked at Kyai who was unconscious. After hitting Kyai Ran kept going and crashed into some parked vehicles. The officers arrested him for drunk driving and Nichio and Akio explained exactly what happened. Akio explained that his mother was a doctor and an ambulance wasn't necessary, so he carried Kyai home.

**~At Oci and Akio's House~**

Oci's mother came home right when Hazuk left. She asked Oci who she had seen walking out of the house and Oci explained that Hazuk and she were just studying. Her mother trusted her and just didn't have the energy to 'interrogate' her.

Oci saw a crumpled up piece of paper on the ground and assumed Hazuk had dropped it while rushing out of her house. She was curious so she smoothed it out. She gasped at the text _" Wanted Fugitives"_ and saw Kyai and Hazuk's pictures. Her eyes narrowed and just before she could think about it any further, the door burst open.

Akio breathlessly explained what happened. He was talking so fast his speech sounded like gibberish. Their mother carefully picked Kyai up and placed her on the couch and asked Akio to explain one more time, but clearly.

**~At Hideout~**

Hazuk walked into the entrance of the woods and saw that Xiulan was waiting where he usually stayed. He ran up to Hazuk and playfully knocked him over to lick him. "Hey cut it out!" Hazuk said laughing. Once Xiulan ceased, Hazuk picked up his books. "Why are you still waiting here? Didn't Kyai come back?" Hazuk worried. Xiulan laid on his stomach, covered his face with his paws, and whimpered like a sad puppy. Xiulan had sensed Kyai was in trouble and could hear the screeching of tires and screams from far away. "Crap!" Hazuk worried. He gave Xiulan a handful of berries to sustain him and charged into the city. He decided to go back to Oci's and Akio's house to check if Kyai went there after the party.

Once he got there Akio explained that Ran got drunk at the party, tried to touch Kyai, and how Kyai got hit by his car. "Is she ok?" Hazuk said walking over to the couch. "She's just sleeping. She's lucky. It's only a concussion." Akio's mom reassured. "Call your parents to tell them what happened." She said. "Um... we... don't have... parents." Hazuk said hesitantly while looking down. "Oh. I'm sorry." is all she said. She offered him dinner and reassured him Kyai was fine. She also let him spend the night in Akio's room since the guest room wasn't presentable. Hazuk thanked her for everything and noticed Akio's guilty expression on his face. "Hey man it's not your fault. Thanks for taking care of her." Hazuk told him. "I know, but I should've stopped Ran. And..-" said Akio. "You did everything you could. Thanks." said Hazuk. "I'm gonna go to sleep." Hazuk said walking upstairs to bed.

Before Akio went to bed he noticed Kyai was waking up. "Hey. Take it easy." he said gently laying her down again. "Ugh. The last thing I remember was being chased by a car and hitting my head on concrete. " she said clasping her hand to her forehead. "You ok? Do you need anything?" Akio asked. "I'm fine." said Kyai coughing. "You sure?" He asked handing her some water. "Yeah. Thanks." she smiled. "You're welcome. Let me know if you need anything." He said blushing a little. "Good night." he said gently and walked to the guest room. " 'Night." Kyai said smiling and rolling onto her side to sleep.

Little did they know Oci saw them from the stairs She narrowed her eyes at Kyai. She didn't want to think about the moment she and Hazuk shared staring into each other's eyes just before her mother came home. She didn't want to think of him as a criminal, but it's the sad reality.


	10. Chapter 9: Little Miracle

Hazuk woke up early and snuck down stairs to wake Kyai up. Kyai woke up groggily. "It's so early! You know how I feel about mornings. The morning is evil." she whispered. Hazuk ignored her, dragged her out of bed, and collected their things. They left a note on the coffee table thanking Akio, Oci and their mother for their hospitality and shut the door silently behind them.

When they arrived to the hideout, Xiulan knocked Kyai down and started licking her. "Awww! I missed you too!" said Kyai trying to get back up. Kyai looked over at Hazuk who had a dazed look in his tawny brown eyes. He had a small smile on his face. "WHAT?" he shouted after he noticed Kyai was smirking at him. "You're thinking about Oci. Aren't u?" it was more of a statement than a question. "Whatever." he said shoving some berries in his mouth and avoiding her gaze. Kyai just laughed at her step-brother's antics.

**~Later~**

Kyai and Hazuk were told to do their community service hours at the local hospital. Hazuk acted as a secretary while Kyai assisted patients. Kyai walked door to door pushing a cart full of drinks, soft foods, and medicines. After assisting a few patients, she crossed paths with a worried looking man with master air bending robes. He had messy hair and an undercut. His light blue air bender tattoos really popped out on his tanned skin.

"Excuse me, can I have some water? Please?" he said to her. His eyes looked anxious and bloodshot. "Here." she said pouring some in a plastic cup and handing it to him. His quick nimble fingers swiped it out of her hand. "Thanks." he said just as he finished gulping it down. "You seem nervous. Is everything ok?" Kyai asked him. "It's just...*sigh* My wife is about to deliver our first child and it's a little early. I'm excited though." he replied talking shakily and fast. "Awww. What are you going to name your son or daughter?" she asked. "Well, we know that the baby is a boy, so we were going to name him after my wife's grandfather. Aang." he said starting to calm down. "A-ang? As in Avatar Aang?" she asked surprised. "Yes. Looks like you know your history." he chuckled. "Master Kai! Master Jinora is getting ready to push. Come in!" a nurse yelled anxiously at the air bending master she was just talking to. "Wow!" Kyai said to herself. She took a moment to think about what just happened. She just met a legend.

Hazuk was walking down the hall collecting and changing out clipboards on the doors of patients rooms who had checked out of the hospital. "Kyai, what are you doing? You're supposed to be working." said Hazuk crossing his arms. "You'll never guess who I just met!" Kyai said still amazed. She explained how she ran into Master Kai and how his wife, Master Jinora, is about to give birth. All of a sudden they heard a grunt and a baby crying. Master Kai poked his head out the door. His green eyes full of tears. "Hey you! What's your name?"he directed at Kyai. "I'm Kyai and this is my brother Hazuk." she replied quickly. "Want to see the baby?" he invited them in. Kyai and Hazuk scrambled in and admired the little miracle. After a few minutes Jinora's family rushed in. They all cooed over the baby. Kyai and Hazuk left the room and went back to work.

"His breathing is irregular!" They heard a nurse yell. Everyone panicked. The doctor rushed baby Aang to the intensive care unit.


	11. Chapter 10: Just Hear Me Out

Kyai cautiously pushed her cart into Master Jinora's hospital room. Master Kai was sitting on the bed with his wife on his lap stroking her hair as she slept. It was evident that both of them had shed tears.

"Sorry." Kyai whispered when the cart screeched. She handed him some water and put another cup down on Master Jinora's bedside. "How-h-how's the baby?" Kyai stuttered trying to hold back her own tears. "He's fine. He's on some antibiotics for now. The doctor said he needs to stay in the incubator for about 10 days and we'll see how he progresses." He choked out. "Ok, well, everything's going to be fine. He'll get better. I'm sure." Kyai said pushing the cart out of the room.

She just let the tears roll down her cheeks. She hates seeing people in pain like this. She must have been staring off to space, because a tanned hand waved in front of her face. She blinked to see Akio looking confused.

"Kyai, what are you doing here?" he said. "Um… doing service hours for… school. Why are you here?" She replied nervously. "My mom works here, and I was bringing her lunch. Wait, were you crying?" he said looking genuinely concerned. Just as she was about to answer, she saw Mako walking down the hall with Hazuk. "I have to go." She hastily said while rushing down the hall. _

**Meanwhile…**

"HEY, WATCH IT!" shouted a young woman dressed in all black speeding down the roads on her motorcycle. "Shit!" she yelled as it slowed down and ran out of fuel. She hitched a ride on an airship that was just about to take off. Her fishtail braid flapped in the wind at the wind blew against her.

"Hey! Get the fuck off this airship!" a middle aged man screamed at the top of his lungs. "Looks like I just reached my destination. Thanks for the ride." She yelled after jumping off. "WAIT!" the man panicked assuming she was going to fall to her death.

She swiftly opened up a makeshift glider. She swiftly let it carry her to the top of a pavilion in front of the royal Fire Nation Palace. As she bounced off she flipped and landed in front of the person she wanted to see.

"Princess Vi, I have something to discuss with you." The women said flipping her long braid out of her face. "Look, I'm far too busy right now. You might want to schedule an appointment." Princess Vi bitterly replied. "I had to hitch-hike and jump off an airship, not to mention dodging drunk drivers while riding on my dying motorcycle to get here. I mean it's pretty routine, but anyway, this is about Princes Kyai and Prince Hazuk. I don't do appointments. If you don't care, I'll just be on my way then." The agitated woman retorted. "Wait! I'm listening." Vi said with a menacing expression.


End file.
